


Cinnamon rolls

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Flirting, Food Sex, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Cable(DP2 VERSION) x ReaderNSFW-- while making breakfast things get a little heated and leads to sexy times.Adult activities kids...you have been warned.





	Cinnamon rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy this attempt at filth.

Your in the mansions kitchen, in a tank and pajama shorts, just pulled some cinnamon rolls out of the oven when you feel two arms wrapping around your waist and a "mornin' princess" whispered in your ear in a gruff voice. You let out a giggle as you feel his lips placing kisses down your neck to your shoulder.

"Someone's in a good mood hmm Nate?" You ask while icing a roll. "Of course, when it smells this good in here, and I walk into you looking sweeter then that icing." He tells you, then pushes into more leaving no space between you and the counter. You smirk at his words and rub your backside into him a little more to tease him as he starts sucking a mark onto your neck.

"I'm trying to ice these before they get cold.." you try to sound convincing. "Give me that." He huffs and takes the container from your hands placing it on the counter. You turn to complain, but he pulls you to him then picks you up and sets you on the counter, firmly placing himself between your legs. "Nate can you wait like five minutes?" You ask, but immediately smile as you see him dip the butter knife in the icing and smear in across your chest, stopping just at your shirt line. Placing his hands on your thighs he pulled you against him. He shoots you a devious look before he dips his head and starts licking it off you, nibbling and biting along your jaw and neck.

"I'm trying to ice these before they get cold.." you try to sound convincing. "Give me that." He huffs and takes the container from your hands placing it on the counter. You turn to complain, but he pulls you to him then picks you up and sets you on the counter, firmly placing himself between your legs. "Nate can you wait like five minutes?" You ask, but immediately smile as you see him dip the butter knife in the icing and smear in across your chest, stopping just at your shirt line. Placing his hands on your thighs he pulled you against him. He shoots you a devious look before he dips his head and starts licking it off you, nibbling and biting along your jaw and neck.

You wrap your legs around his waist, and your arms go to his neck and hair as little gasps leave you when you feel his teeth graze your skin. "You sure you still want me to wait doll? Because it sounds like you're enjoying this." His voice even huskier then before. You felt the cool metal of his hand leave your thigh as he reached for more icing. You both froze when you heard someone clear their throat. "You both had better of saved some for the rolls! If not he's gonna have to share what's left on you, because everyone knows the icing is the best part!" Wade said as he strolled past you over to the rolls grabbing two.

"Upstairs?" You whispered to Nate as he nodded then glared at Wade, before he moved to let you off the counter. You disappeared heading up the stairs and he grabbed the left over icing off the counter and  followed, flipping Wade off at the same time. "Save some for me hunny buns" you heard Wade yell as Nate shut the bedroom door.

As he turned from the door you pulled the container from his hand and placed a hungry kiss to his lips. "My turn now" you said while ghosting your lips along his jaw and leading him to the bed. "Lose the shirt handsome, and sit down" your sultry smile gave him no reason to argue, quickly he did as you asked stripping his shirt and sitting at the end of the bed only in his sweats. 

Dipping a finger in the icing and bringing it to your mouth, humming at the sweet taste as you approached him. His eyes watching every move you made, already looking lust blown and dark, and his already growing erection told you to keep it up. You straddled his lap, knees on either side of his hips as you ground down on him, causing the tiniest groan to leave his throat. His hands immediately went to your ass, fingers gripping tightly through the thin material of your shorts.

Placing two fingers in the icing that was now more room temperature and easier to spread, you slowly trailed them from his collar bone, across his chest, stopping just at his solid abs. He caught the teasing look you shot him before you connected you lips to his chest. Your hot tongue traveling down licking every bit of sweetness off him that you could reach before having to slide off his lap. Sucking a few of your own purple marks onto his broad chest.

Reluctantly he let his grasp on you go, and you trailed your hands to his hips to slide his sweats off, his cock clearly straining against the soft fabric. Once you tossed those aside you could see how much your little touches had got to him, he eyed you with hunger as you reached for the icing again. "Doll.." he went to speak but stopped when he felt your fingers on him.

This time with feather like touches you traced your finger down his shaft, instantly earning a hiss from him as his cock twitched in response. You watched as he clenched his fists tightly in the sheets, trying hard not to lose himself then and there. You wrapped a hand around him, placing the other on his thigh before wrapping your lips around him and taking as much as you could fit of him in your mouth. "Jesus..... Fucking Christ sweetheart." He growled out as you started stroking him in rhythm to your mouth.

Looking up at him as you bobbed up and down on his length, swirling your tongue along his head every time you took more of him. You saw his eyes shut and felt his hips giving little thrusts and his knuckles turning white from his grip. Just as you felt him about to hit the back of your throat, his left hand went for your hair. He wove his metal fingers around your ponytail, not tight enough to hurt but enough to cause you to release him with a pop sound. "Darlin' you keep that up, and icing isn't gonna be the only thing your tasting." He breathed out, slightly panting,and you noticed the light sheen of sweat that had started to bead on his forehead. 

Moving to stand, you felt his grip loosen as you cupped his face with your hands, bringing him in for a rough kiss. He quickly deepened it and let go of your hair to bring his arm around you, pressing you flush against him. With your hands now draped along the back of his neck, you both fought for dominance in the kiss. He snaked his right hand down the front of your shorts, causing you to let out a needy moan when his fingers brushed against your soaked folds. He took that as his chance to break the kiss with a chuckle. "Fucking hell y/n... Must having been torturing yourself as much as you were me when you had my cock down your throat.." 

Only able to nod at his words you whimpered when he removed his hand. You had been lost in what you were doing to him and ignoring the ache you had yourself,but now it had become unbearable. You ground yourself into him again, wanting his hand back on you. At this point if he asked you to beg, you would have without hesitation. "Sweet cheeks your wearing too much, let's fix that." His lips gently ghosted over the shell of your ear as he spoke.

He didn't need to ask twice before you tugged your tank off, followed by your shorts and threw them across the room. "Good girl." He hummed as he placed his lips on your neck again. The stubble he had prickling your skin causing you to giggle. Quicker then you were ready for, he pushed you on the bed, and climbed on top of you. He rested his weight on his hands he placed on either side of your shoulders. Fuck he was a sight to see like this, his muscular frame hovering above you just made your cunt ache even more for attention.

"Nathan.... Just fuck me.." you huffed out annoyed by how he was taking his sweet time kissing your neck and biting along your chest. "What was that doll?" He asked and you could feel him smiling against the skin above your right breast. "You heard me." You mumbled back. That answer wasn't what he wanted and he quickly grazed his teeth across your right nipple, making you suck in a breath. "Darlin' after I'm threw with you, you'll be lucky if you can stand." His words sent a chill down your spine, and you couldn't hide the excitement that flashed in your eyes. You loved it when he got like this, and even more you loved to push it. "Really now?" You raised your brow at him smirking. 

Without another word he lifted your right leg to his hip and in one fluid motion he thrust into you, bottoming out. You let out a loud moan as he gave you a second to adjust to him before he set a rough pace. The whole room filled with a mix of moans and the sound of skin to skin. "Your. Such. A. Fucking. Tease." He said with each snap of his hips. "Nate... Holy shit..." Your head was spinning and you could feel the sweet pressure building as he kept his pace steady. His hips faultered once and you could tell he was getting close to reaching his own climax. 

He pulled out of you just long enough to grab both your legs and place them on his shoulders. Growling he snapped his hips again and hit even deeper in you than the previous position. You were seeing stars as you felt the wave of pure ecstasy wash over you and flood your senses. You moaning his name, feeling you clenching around him, and how your whole body contorted in pleasure sent him over the edge himself. He spilled himself deep inside you with one last hard thrust, as he breathed out you name in an deep husky tone.

He rested his head on your shoulder as you both tried to steady your breathing and slow your heart rates. He moved and placed a soft kiss to your lips before slipping out of you and rolling next to you. "Your gonna be the death of me doll.." his words make you laugh as you turned running your hand down his chest along where the metal met skin. "Yeah well--" you were cut off by someone knocking on the door. 

"Damn it... It's probably Colossus coming to tell us to keep our private activities quieter." You groan and sit up, Nate copied your moves with an annoyed look. "I'll start us a shower, you can get the door this time." You tell him as you stand to head to the bathroom. Your legs were more jello then you imagined they'd be and if it weren't for his hand at your back you'd have fallen back on the bed. "Shut it Nate... And wipe the smirk off your face." Gaining your footing you disappeared into the bathroom. 

Putting his sweats back on he went to door and opened it, only for his look to grow even more annoyed by who it was. "What the fuck now?" His stoic demeanor back as Wade flash him a smile and held up a Hershey syrup bottle and a bottle of honey. "Thought maybe I could interest you guys in a round two..? With a plus one?? " Cable just glared at him "what the fuck is wrong with you?" Wade just waved the bottles a little more holding his smile. "Is that a no sugar bear?" Just as Cable went to shut the door, he snatched the honey out of Wade's hand, then shut the door with a click. "I'm not giving up yet!! Just you wait!"

Fifteen minutes later Nate and you made your way back into the kitchen, basically starving at this point. You couldn't help the laugh that left you when you saw Wade wearing black Victoria secret shorts with the word SEXY in block letters across his ass and a white t shirt. When he turned around you almost pissed yourself from laughing at his apron he had on that used to say "kiss the cook" but he had clearly taken a sharpie and crossed out the kiss and wrote FUCK instead. "Bacon and eggs for you guys? Oh and bananas, ya know protein and the bananas are for helping with those muscle cramps." He said winking at you as you took two plates of food. "Nice shorts Wade." You commented as you headed out to the patio to eat. "Thanks!!! I'm not sure where they came from though." Nate was just staring at him with his "your a dumb fuck" expression back on his face. Shaking his head he turned to follow you, but stopped and mumbled "Cute apron.." before walking out. "OMG!! I knew it would work!! Colossus is gonna be pissed I wrote on it, but it was all worth it for you hunny buns!!!" Wade yelled after him.

 


End file.
